Suicidio en San Valentín
by Zafy
Summary: Harry es auror, Draco es inefable y juntos se ven envueltos en un caso en la noche de San Valentín.


Hola Drarryescas del mundo...

¿Qué tal van pasando San Valentín? Parece que los dioses han sido buenos conmigo este año, pues en la mañana me mandaron la inspiración para esta pequeña historia. Seguro no es la mejor del mundo, pero me gusta y se las quiero regalar. Espero que, crean o no en la fecha, tengan o no pareja, amigos o lo que sea... simplemente tengan un lindo jueves, un buen inicio de fin de semana y que encuentren muchas razones para sonreír.

* * *

**Suicidio en San Valentín**

**Zafy**

_Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida._

_Pablo Neruda _

_Londres, Viernes 14 de Febrero de 2,003_

—Vamos, Draco, será divertido —rogó Pansy por, quizá, millonésima vez, Draco había dejado de llevar la cuenta.

—Pansy, querida —dijo con los dientes apretados, inclinándose a través del escritorio hacia ella —, no me apetece; no me siento solo ni abandonado. Además, San Valentín es una fecha absurda, creada por alguna persona con la necesidad de vender cosas rosadas en febrero.

—Esa es buena —reconoció Theodore, Pansy le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—Pero al menos dinos que te irás temprano a casa—insistió ella mirando alrededor, toda la oficina estaba vacía, no se oía ni un solo ruido.

—En eso, ella tiene razón, Draco —dijo Theodore.

—Mi contrato estipula que trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde, aún queda poco más de una hora, querida —negó Draco, mientras regresaba la mirada al informe que había intentado terminar durante la tarde, antes de que llegaran sus amigos con sus tontas proposiciones para San Valentín.

—¡Pero todos se fueron antes!

—Y el lunes estarán corriendo por todos lados para terminar lo que han dejado abandonado hoy, yo, en cambio, soy responsable, Pansy, me gusta tener al día mi trabajo. Si alguna vez quiero ser jefe de los inefables, tengo que tomarme muy enserio estas cosas y…

—Eres muy joven para pensar en eso, acabas de entrar a trabajar, ¡solo tienes veintidós años, por Merlín! —exclamó Theodore.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ser joven no significa no pensar en el futuro.

Pansy iba a contestar, pero entonces unos ruidos extraños llegaron desde el corredor, los tres miraron con atención mientras la bulla se hacía más fuerte, y más entendible, o lo más entendible que podría ser esa bulla.

Sonaba a violines, y a piano, y tal vez a la voz de alguna cantante de voz demasiado aguda chillando algo sobre el amor eterno.

—¿Huele a rosas? —preguntó Pansy, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Chocolate? —farfulló Draco, inclinando un poco el rostro en el momento en que Potter hizo su aparición.

Pansy y Theodore se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par en cuanto lo vieron, rodeado de burbujas rosas en forma de corazón que emitían música o canciones románticas, un par de cupidos de chocolate aleteando alrededor y una nube de pétalos de rosa cayendo sobre su cabello negro y alborotado.

—Potter… ¿qué demonios? —preguntó Theodore, mirando de arriba abajo al chico; no parecía nada contento.

—Hola, chicos. Malfoy, estoy buscando a Pam —dijo el chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada brillaba con furia.

—Pam ya se fue, Potter, pensé que había solucionado todos tus problemas —respondió Draco, mientras se recostaba en la silla, regocijándose del estado del chico.

—Pero han llegado más y… —Potter miró alrededor —¿no hay ningún otro inefable?

—No, no lo hay —respondió Draco.

—¿Qué pena, no? —dijo Pansy, mientras jalaba a Theodore —, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir… ya saben, San Valentín y eso —soltó una risita y miró a Draco y luego a Harry —, los dejamos con sus corazones y eso…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter, más sonrojado aún.

—Para que Draco te ayude, claro… ya nos vemos por allí.

—Seguramente eso será inevitable —farfulló con pesar Harry.

Desde que Ginny y Zabini se habían hecho pareja, era imposible no encontrarse con los Slytherin de vez en cuando. En general no eran tan malos, si es que no te tomabas en serio las cosas que decían o pasabas por alto la forma en que tendían a burlarse de la gente. Aunque Draco era otro tema. No había forma de que Harry y él estuvieran en la misma habitación sin terminar discutiendo y marchándose él uno o él otro, él que perdiera la paciencia primero. Sus amigos le habían dicho que muchas veces era Harry él que empezaba, pero él no lo veía así.

—Lamentablemente —continuó Draco.

Pansy y Theodore se miraron entre ellos con diversión antes de salir de la oficina despidiéndose con la mano de Draco y Harry.

—Así que necesitas un inefable —dijo Draco, mirando hacia Potter y sin intentar esconder la sonrisa.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, si no fuera porque la combinación de las canciones que soltaban los corazones estaban a punto de volverlo loco, se hubiera esperado hasta media noche.

—Evidentemente, normalmente a uno no le gusta andar rodeado de… —Harry levantó las manos y los corazones dieron volteretas de felicidad mientras los cupidos se elevaban un poco más —, esto.

—¿En serio? Pensé que sí. Eso de tener tu propia alfombra de rosas es tan… _tú_.

Harry agitó la varita y eliminó los pétalos que estaban en el piso y negó.

—¿Por qué no hay ningún otro inefable?

—Porque los maté, Potter. Verás, tengo un plan maestro para apoderarme del mundo y decidí empezar con el Departamento de Misterios, ¿qué te parece?

—Qué eres un aniñado y engreído.

—Uh, qué fuerte —Draco arrugó un poco la nariz —realmente intimidante de alguien que huele a flores y chocolates y que además carga su propio _pack_ por San Valentín.

—¡Muérete, Malfoy!

—No te daría el gusto, Potter.

—Serás hijo de… El que tenga esto encima no quiere decir que no pueda maldecirte y luego hacer que parezca un accidente.

—Con las preferencias que tienes, ni siquiera necesitas hacer que parezca un accidente para que te exoneren de cualquier falta, _Niño dorado._

—Pijo.

—Idiota

Harry dio tres pasos hacia delante, con la varita en alto, Draco se lanzó hacia delante también, con la varita en alto, pero escudado tras su escritorio.

—Dame solo un motivo más —masculló Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Potter —dijo en ese momento una voz desde la puerta, Harry y Draco saltaron hacia atrás, sorprendidos por la aparición de Weinthon, jefe de aurores. —Señor, Malfoy, buenas tardes— saludó hacia Draco, que retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la varita.

—Buenas tardes —replicó Draco.

—Señor —contestó Harry, guardando la varita y volteándose completamente.

—Solo tuve que seguir el camino de rosas… Potter, ¿por qué aún continúas con ese hechizo?

—Vine buscando a Pam, ella los quitó en la mañana, pero parece que algunos han encontrado la manera de evadir el contra-hechizo de Pam.

—Señor, Malfoy, ¿usted cree que nos pueda ayudar? —preguntó amablemente Weinthon.

—Bueno, si no hay de otra —se encogió de hombros Draco, disfrutó con la mirada de frustración de Potter. —A ver, Potter, si te acercas… que no muerdo.

—Idiota —gruñó Harry lo suficientemente bajo como para que su jefe no lo escuchara.

Draco empezó los contra-hechizos, demorándose deliberadamente todo el tiempo posible solo para molestar a Potter, era divertido hacerlo, pues sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Estaba a punto de eliminar el último hechizo cuando una de bruja de corto cabello oscuro; y piel dorada, llegó corriendo.

—¡Jefe Weinthon!, ¡jefe Weinthon! —jadeó la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Linda? —preguntó el jefe de los aurores, mirándola con preocupación, incluso Harry se apartó de Draco, aún con un corazón emitiendo las notas de un piano.

—Hay una alerta de magia negra en una propiedad mágica en las afueras de Leeds, está alterando el clima y los medios de comunicación muggles, han mandado a alguien de control de la magia para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta. Necesitan enviar a un auror para frenar el origen de la magia negra.

—¡Rayos! Justo ahora que todos los aurores se fueron, prácticamente huyeron —renegó Weinthon, luego miró hacia Potter —, ¿cuánto tiempo más falta para que terminen con esos corazones?

—Ya está listo —aseguró Draco, mientras agitaba la varita.

—Genial, voy entonces, señor, no se preocupe, lo controlaré.

—Espera, ¿qué pasa si aparece otro más de esos corazones en el aire, Potter? —preguntó Weinthon, Draco cruzó los brazos y sonrió imaginando la escena.

—Señor, todo el día me ha tenido en la oficina por esto, esta vez no queda nadie que pueda ayudar, no le queda otra que dejarme ir. Ya veré qué hacer si es que saltan más corazones.

—No, es muy arriesgado… créame que los que escaparon hoy tendrán su castigo el día lunes por indisciplina, pensar que porque es San Valentín pueden… — Weinthon miró alrededor y negó —, aquí están igual, por lo que veo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué le puedo decir? Hay gente que simplemente no es responsable, ni comprometida.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto — Weinthon asintió —, entonces está resuelto, Malfoy, vaya con Potter, sé que ustedes los inefables tienen un entrenamiento físico también, además de que podrá ayudar en caso haya alguno más de esos hechizos de San Valentín que le mandan.

—¡Pero, señor! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

—¡Eso es coordinación! —sonrió Linda, Harry y Draco la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Linda, deles todos los datos —indicó Weinthon mientras salía de la oficina.

Harry y Draco se miraron con rabia un instante, antes de que la voz de Linda los hiciera prestar atención a la información para la misión.

* * *

La tormenta de nieve había cesado durante la mañana, pese a ello aún las calles tenían suficiente nieve como para que se perdiera un perro pequeño si no salía con correa y su dueño.

—Se ve que el cielo no ha estado muy romántico hoy —murmuró Draco, que no había estado en la calle desde la noche anterior, en que había intentado salir a comprar algunos comestibles, pero había desistido al ver la cantidad de nieve. Finalmente había decidido llamar a un elfo de la Mansión y pedirle la cena.

—Eso del romanticismo es una idiotez, Malfoy —replicó Harry, mientras miraba alrededor, estaban en un pueblo semi-mágico, a dos horas de Leeds, tenía unos mil habitantes, parecían casas de campo, aunque en ese momento los jardines estaban congelados y los techos llenos de nieve, seguramente que en julio era un lugar bonito para estar.

—Al fin coincidimos en algo, Potter, nuestros amigos podrían llorar de la emoción.

Harry soltó una risita, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba riendo con Malfoy, eso era como el inicio del apocalipsis o algo así.

—Por allá —apuntó Harry hacia el centro de la calle, donde había una casa vieja, los muros eran de color beige desteñido, el techo tenía nieve y las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera.

—Vaya forma de no atraer la atención, hasta un squib sabría que aquí hay magia —negó Draco.

—Creo que es magia fuera de control, probablemente… —Harry se interrumpió cuando escuchó las notas de un piano, miró hacia arriba y una burbuja en forma de corazón, con la imagen de un chico de cabello castaño, bastante apuesto, apareció, el chico de la imagen tenía un letrero que decía "Se mi San Valentín" —mierda.

Draco agitó la varita con fastidio y el corazón estalló en miles de pedacitos haciendo que las notas de piano se quebraran.

—Me gusta más que les hagan eso a que los hagan solo desaparecer.

—Hacerlos desaparecer es solo regresar la nota, destrozarlos es un rechazo en toda regla… Tú dirás Potter.

—Odio San Valentín, odio todas esas cosas que la gente manda creyendo que de verdad voy a ir a encontrarlos porque prometen una noche mágica; odio a toda esa gente que se me acerca por la fama y creen que debo ser un héroe todo el tiempo; prácticamente odio mi nombre.

—Es conmovedor, pero me refería a la casa —aclaró Draco, por primera vez vio a Potter de una manera diferente, mientras se quejaba de los regalos de San Valentín y de la fama; más que fastidiado parecía afligido.

—Sí, la casa, decía que debe ser alguien que ha intentado conjurar algo y el hechizo se ha salido de control. Tendremos que entrar y pasar capa por capa de hechizo hasta llegar al centro, donde está el mago o bruja en cuestión. No es necesario que entres, es decir… supongo que tienes algo más interesante que hacer en San Valentín y por más que mi jefe te haya obligado… le puedes decir que te engañé para dejarte fuera.

—¿Y que piense que soy un cobarde?

—Bueno…

—¿Y es peligroso? —continuó preguntando Draco.

—Un poco…

—Ni hablar, iré contigo, si algún loco enamorado decide mandarte un saludo en este momento la magia podría descontrolar más el hechizo. No pienso gastar horas llenando informes acerca de la forma en qué moriste, prefiero usar mis horas libres en algo más provechoso.

—Que amable de tu parte, gracias —gruñó Harry y Draco le guiñó un ojo.

Avanzaron con cautela por la nieve, siguiendo el camino hacia la casa, alrededor no había nadie, ni muggle ni mago, la magia era tan potente que solo alguien con verdaderas razones para estar allí se atrevería a acercarse.

La puerta principal tenía colgada una corona navideña, las hojas verdes de la corona estaban marchitas y le faltaban varios adornos.

—¿Crees que el descontrol ha estado desde hace semanas y nadie lo ha notado?

—No —respondió Harry, mientras tocaba con la varita la corona, esta se tornó en cenizas al instante, las cenizas dieron en el suelo y la nieve comenzó a derretirse —, aunque la casa parece abandonada.

Harry empujó lentamente la puerta y esta cedió con demasiada facilidad, el interior estaba oscuro, dio una mirada a Draco, que tenía la varita en alto y una expresión concentrada y asintió. Ambos avanzaron con pasos lentos hacia el interior. En cuanto Draco terminó de cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró con fuerza, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante y trató de concentrarse, sintió a Draco moviéndose tras él y se apresuró a agarrarlo para detenerlo. Sintió algo extraño al agarrarle la mano, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo.

—Shh —Harry sintió a Draco quedarse completamente quieto —, no prendas la varita.

—Y cómo se supone que avanzaremos —susurró Draco, tratando de no pensar en que, pese al frío que hacía, la mano de Harry era caliente.

–Tendrás que confiar en mí, solo necesitamos salir del umbral. Serán unos cuantos pasos.

—Bien —Draco sintió que Harry lo jalaba mucho más cerca y tomó una bocanada de aire, obligando a su cuerpo a controlarse, era normal sentirse perturbado al tener el cuerpo caliente de alguien tan pegado a uno, pero eso no podía dominar su mente, de ninguna manera.

Harry contó mentalmente quince pasos, sentía el cuerpo tenso detrás de él, y trató de que eso no lo distrajera, cuando llegó a quince contó tres pasos más por si acaso y luego levantó la varita.

—Lumus —la estancia se iluminó, Draco se soltó de golpe de él y también encendió su varita.

—¿Cómo sabías cuándo era el momento? —preguntó Draco con real interés, detrás de él el umbral permanecía en una anormal oscuridad.

—Quince pasos, es lo que puede abarcar el mejor hechizo de umbral, es una medida de protección y una trampa, dependiendo de qué lado estés. Es de nivel básico en el curso de aurores.

—Es una lástima que no les enseñen a destruir hechizos de San Valentín —replicó Draco, enfadado por la respuesta de Potter.

—Pero si nos enseñan a esconder un cadáver tan bien, que nadie nunca sabrá qué le pasó —contratacó Harry, arqueando una ceja.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y movió la varita para examinar el resto de la estancia, soltó un jadeo al ver el árbol de navidad y los regalos en una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué acaso no estamos en San Valentín? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, esto es… escalofriante —comentó Harry señalando hacia las guirnaldas colgadas en el contorno de la puerta que daba al comedor.

—¿Ahora hacia dónde?

—Vamos, primero por aquí —guió Potter, empujando una puerta que probablemente daba al comedor.

A Draco no le sorprendió tanto encontrar una cena navideña servida en la mesa, había postres y pasteles, pastas, patatas y una gran pierna de cerdo. La mesa era pequeña, para cuatro personas como máximo.

—La comida tiene hechizo de conservación, para que no se malogre.

—¿Quiere decir que está servida desde navidad? —preguntó Harry con asombro, inclinándose para ver la barra de pan, parecía recién hecha.

—Es lo más probable.

—La magia emana exactamente de arriba de este lugar —dijo Harry luego de dar una vuelta completamente a la mesa —debemos subir las escaleras.

—Como digas —suspiró Draco, hubiera preferido irse con Pansy y Theodore a cenar y bailar en lugar de estar allí con Potter, aunque por otro lado, siempre podía meterse aún más con él y hacerlo enojar.

Harry empujó una puerta y encontró una escalera de servicio que probablemente llevaba al segundo piso, subió con lentitud, detrás de él, con la varita en alto, iba Draco, ambos trataban de pisar a la vez los escalones porque estos chirriaban demasiado fuerte.

Harry empujó la puerta del segundo piso y no lo vio venir, antes de darse cuenta ambos habían sido empujados hacia el centro, la puerta se cerró con un sonido estremecedor. Sintió a Draco sentarse a su lado.

—Potter —chilló Draco, no se veía absolutamente nada, una mano en su pierna lo hizo saltar.

—Soy yo, estoy aquí —explicó Harry, de no haber estado tan ocupado analizando la situación hubiera reído por el susto de Draco.

—Serás idiota —contestó Draco, tomando la mano de Harry para quitarla de su pierna, pero Harry no se lo permitió, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos y apretó con un poco de fuerza.

—Necesito que te quedes quieto, y necesito tener contacto contigo, ¿no lo sientes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El terror…

—No hay…

Draco dejó de hablar, en ese momento un grupo de dementores comenzaron a acercarse y rondarlos, la estancia ganó la luz necesaria para mostrarlos.

—Dementores —susurró Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y miró con atención a las criaturas.

—No creo que lo sean realmente —comentó mientras, con la mano libre, levantaba la varita y gritaba —¡Riddikulus!

Un momento después los dementores se alejaban haciendo volteretas hasta convertirse en una gran cantidad de vapor, y entonces una imagen, la de Lord Voldemort apareció, Harry sintió a Draco temblar a su lado, no tenía ni idea de que Voldemort pudiera causar ese terror en Draco, aunque algo intuía, pues tras la guerra el chico no había vuelto a vivir en la Mansión. Es más, Harry incluso había escuchado que ni siquiera había vuelto a poner un pie en ella.

—Sabes que está muerto, yo lo maté, ¿recuerdas? —susurró Harry, mientras sujetaba a Draco, que había empezado a retroceder.

Draco sentía su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, había empezado a sudar y lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad era la mano de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¡Riddikulus! —gritó Harry, y la imagen de Voldemort se desvaneció poco a poco.

—No podemos seguir así más tiempo —reclamó Draco, debemos acabarlo.

—Sí —Harry retrocedió un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de Draco, aún sin soltarle la mano, y entonces la nube negra empezó a tomar forma nuevamente —, debemos ser los dos juntos, con fuerza, o nunca desaparecerá.

—Ajá —asintió Draco, ambos se pusieron en pie y miraron atentamente la imagen que se iba formando.

Empezó como una cadena que se iba alargando poco a poco, el vapor de pronto se volvió más veloz y no se movió solo delante de ellos, sino que alrededor también, girando a tanta velocidad que fue imposible distinguir el inicio y el final.

—Potter, ¿cómo le vamos a dar? —preguntó asustado Draco.

—Ni idea —respondió Harry, siguiendo, al igual que Draco, con la mirada la veloz cadena que cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que los obligó a pegarse el uno contra el otro. Cara a cara, comprobaron que pese a parecer solo vapor, la cadena era fuerte, no podían empujarla.

Draco se quedó frente a Potter, miró sus ojos verdes brillantes y abiertos con asombro y luego sus labios rojos, su expresión de confusión y comprendió, miedo, miedo a Potter, a él y a lo que pasaba entre ellos, a esa necesidad de tener que estarse peleando cada vez que se veían, a la necesidad de llamar la atención del otro constantemente. Y efectivamente, Draco se tuvo que admitir que sí tenía miedo.

—Creo que te tengo miedo, según el Boggart —susurró Harry, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, ¿Malfoy había sido así de guapo siempre?

—Un absurdo, por supuesto —contestó Draco, su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más fuerte, si Potter volvía a hacer eso, no sabría qué hacer.

—A la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? Concéntrate —le indicó Harry, mientras levantaba un poco la varita.

—¿No importa hacia dónde?

—No, mientras no me des a mí —asintió Harry.

Harry contó hasta tres y entonces ambos levantaron su varita y gritaron _¡Riddikulus!_ Un instante después el vapor que los rodeaba se convirtió en nada, pero aun así no se separaron, miraron alrededor, no había ya rastro de ningún Boggart.

—Vaya, eso fue…

—Nunca había visto a un Boggart encadenar a dos personas —asintió Harry.

—Yo tampoco…

—Creo que debemos… que aún tenemos que…

—Sí, la magia negra —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, apartándose con pesar de Draco.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a concentrarse, todo era un juego de la mente, una tontería que el Boggart había implantado en su mente, él no le tenía miedo a lo que él y Potter eran, para nada.

—Es por aquí —le indicó Harry, señalando a una de las puertas —, la magia viene de dentro.

—Vamos —Draco siguió a Harry dos pasos y entonces sintió un pétalo rojo cayendo sobre su zapato, miró hacia arriba, había aparecido otra alfombra de flores. Tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza.

—Hey —gritó Harry, sorprendido, mientras tomaba de las solapas de la chaqueta a Draco.

—Flores —gruñó Draco, haciendo que Potter lo soltara y acomodando su chaqueta —, solo te estoy salvando el culo, idiota.

—Lo siento —Harry se sonrojó mientras Draco quitaba el hechizo de flores, ni siquiera habían empezado a caer con fuerza así que no lo había notado.

—Sigamos —murmuró Draco, retrocediendo un par de pasos, de pronto estar tan cerca de Potter resultaba demasiado confuso.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry, tocándolo en el brazo, sintió el sobresalto en el cuerpo de Draco y se preguntó qué le había hecho creer el Boggart, con qué truco lo había engañado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, con o sin Boggart de por medio, Malfoy sí estaba bien guapo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le indicó que continuaran.

Harry empujó la puerta con lentitud, era la habitación principal, dentro había una bruja sentada en medio de una cama llena de flores rojas, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y las manos levantadas, sus ojos estaban en blanco y la envolvía una sombra oscura.

Draco entró a la habitación junto a Harry y miró alrededor, había cientos de fotos volando por todos lados, en ellas había una pareja feliz, sonriendo, bailando, cantando o cenando, había algunas fotos en las que se veía a la pareja descansando el uno sobre el otro en un banco de madera o frente a la chimenea. El hombre, apuesto y de cabellos oscuros parecía perder el brillo en la mirada en algunas de las fotografías.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta, la magia negra irradiaba desde ella, que parecía inconsciente, el cabello castaño y largo flotaba hacia todos lados como movido por una gran ráfaga de viento.

—Ha intentado hacer algo ilegal —murmuró Draco mientras agitaba la varita y un frasco vacío volaba a su mano —esto es melaza de Glumbumble, mezclado con algo más… trataba de atraer a alguien…

—¿Atraer? ¿Cómo lo frenamos?

—A la mala, Potter —negó Draco, mirando con pena a la mujer.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando des por terminado el hechizo, la magia que la mantiene aquí se romperá y… Ella ya está muerta, desde hace mucho, pero la magia negra que invocó ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo y lo usa… no es ella en realidad, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

Harry miró hacia la mujer y luego hacia Draco, parecía sentirlo realmente.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Bien. Yo estaré aquí, vamos, hazlo de una vez.

Harry miró a Draco y se preguntó una vez más si es que esa idea era plantada por el Boggart o de verdad esos sentimientos siempre habían estado allí pero había tenido tanto miedo que no los había reconocido.

—Finite Incatatem —masculló, agitando la varita. Por un momento pareció que nada ocurría y entonces la nube que envolvía el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió más denso, las fotos y todos los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a volar con más fuerza, los muebles se levantaron y todo tembló alrededor.

Harry sintió a Draco jalarlo de un brazo y llevarlo hasta el piso, se pegaron el uno al otro y permanecieron quietos mientras la nube comenzaba a absorber las fotografías y los objetos, se escuchó un grito desgarrador y luego una gran explosión. Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

Se levantaron agitados, mirando alrededor, el cuerpo de la mujer, ahora demostrando cuánto tiempo tenía realmente sin vida, permanecía en la cama, sobre ella las cientos de fotografías de ella y seguramente su ex-pareja.

—Esto sí que es celebrar San Valentín —comentó Draco un instante después, necesitando romper el tenso silencio que se había hecho entre ellos.

—Ni que lo digas —negó Harry.

—¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir? La magia ha terminado.

—No, aún queda la parte aburrida del trabajo, Malfoy, y no te escaparás.

Draco hizo un mohín de descontento, pero en el fondo no le molestó quedarse un rato más con Potter.

* * *

Tres horas después los medimagos se llevaron el cuerpo de Marie Anne Boyking, de treinta y dos años, quien presuntamente había muerto a finales de enero. Según la familia, ella y Giovanni habían estado juntos por casi diez años, pero en la última navidad él la abandonó, ella le dijo a la familia y amigos que iría tras él a Italia, pero al parecer se había encerrado en casa para encontrar la forma de recuperarlo. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa y dominante, esa había sido, aparentemente, la razón por la cual él la había abandonado. Según Draco investigó junto a los medimagos, Boyking había creado un hechizo para que quien estuviera sinceramente enamorado de ella, sintiera el llamado, fuera a casa y la rescatara, sería una hermosa historia de amor, sin embargo no contaba con que nadie estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

—Qué horrible las cosas que pasan en San Valentín —suspiró Harry mientras miraba la casa ahora prácticamente en ruinas, Draco estaba a su lado.

—Imagino que es una fecha que afecta a muchos.

—Afecta es poco —negó Harry —, hoy he tenido que detener decenas de duelos, peleas y hechizos de celos, capturar a vendedores de pociones de amor ilegales y a quienes pensaban darlas, parar hechizos de amor… No me queda más que decir que realmente odio San Valentín, todos se alteran tanto… hoy en el trabajo, todos escaparon a la primera oportunidad, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, en lugar de cumplir con su turno.

—Igual en el mío… y muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen pareja, creen que podrán ligar con alguien hoy porque están desesperados.

—Absurdo.

—Completamente.

Ambos se miraron con cierta incomodidad. Draco se preguntó si es que luego de esto podrían a volver a molestarse como antes. Se sintió raro reconociendo que de no ser así, extrañaría mucho meterse con él.

—Bien, Potter, he encontrado a Thompson y Farrow para que te releven, ambos parecen estar sobrios al menos —apareció en ese momento Weinthon, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran —. Puedes ir a casa, te veo el lunes. Señor Malfoy, muchas gracias por su ayuda, me dice Potter que no lo hubiera logrado sin usted.

Draco tomó la mano que Weinthon le extendía y se despidió de él. El hombre volvió a desaparecer y un pesado silencio se hizo entre ambos.

—Bueno, Malfoy…

—Bueno, Potter.

—Normalmente me gusta… tomar un trago luego de una misión complicada, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? A mí me vendría bien un trago —se aventuró a decir Draco.

—Pero todo está lleno hoy… porque es día de San Valentín y eso…

—Claro, claro… —Draco estaba pensando ya en desaparecer rumbo a su departamento, donde podría sentirse confundido a sus anchas, sin la mirada escrutadora de Potter —, entonces supongo que…

—Tengo _firewhisky_ en mi departamento, allí no habrá nadie y…

—¿Quieres invitarme a tomar una copa en tu departamento? —preguntó Draco con cierto asombro.

—Solo es una copa, es decir, no tienes que venir si no quieres, es solo que creo que ya que hemos pasado esto juntos y…

—De acuerdo —le interrumpió Draco —, me gustaría tomar una copa en tu departamento.

Draco disfrutó del sonrojo de Harry. No pensó que sería así de fácil hacerlo sonrojar. Era un sonrojo diferente al que tenía cuando estaba molesto, este era mucho más… sexy.

* * *

Una botella de firewhisky, cerrada, y dos vasos vacíos descansaban sobre la mesa de centro, en la sala de estar del departamento de Harry, unos metros más allá, dentro de la habitación, Draco se sostenía de los barrotes de la cama con ambas manos, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia un lado y su espalda se deslizaba sobre la cama de arriba abajo; una de sus piernas estaba levantada sobre el hombro de Harry, mientras la otra estaba enroscada en la cintura del auror, con su pie impulsaba a que el ritmo fuera mucho más rápido.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a repartir besos en la mejilla caliente de Draco, bajando hasta el cuello y sintiendo un escalofrío de placer por los gemidos que estaba consiguiendo, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que Draco, siempre tan frío y correcto, fuera tan caliente en la cama?

—Harry… —gimoteó Draco, apretando más los dedos alrededor de los barrotes para no golpearse la cabeza contra el cabecero —, tócame, ahora —ordenó.

Harry no dijo nada, mordió aún más fuerte en el hombro a Draco, haciéndolo arquearse, y se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para apoyarse con una mano en la cama y con la otra empezar a masturbar a Draco, su miembro estaba caliente y húmedo.

—Merlín bendito, Draco, te sientes tan bien —le dijo Harry, sintiendo el miembro de Draco endurecerse cada vez más y su interior apretarlo con más fuerza.

—Más rápido…. —Draco soltó una de sus manos y bajó a darle el encuentro a la de Harry, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y marcó un ritmo mucho más rápido. Su espalda se tensó y el calor del orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo completamente.

Harry soltó a Draco y lo sujetó de las piernas, hundiéndose más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que el orgasmo lo hizo gemir y arquear la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Draco expulsaba su propio orgasmo entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco y se abrazó a él, disfrutando de su piel caliente y húmeda, de sus espasmos.

Draco dudó un instante, antes de pasar los brazos por la espalda de Harry y acariciarlo con lentitud, lo sintió removerse un poco y luego soltar una risita.

Harry se levantó un poco, sonriendo.

—Eso me hace cosquillas.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes cosquillas? ¿No eres muy grande para tenerlas?

—No creo que haya edad para tener cosquillas —meditó Harry —Seguro que tú también las tienes.

—No, estoy seguro que no, Potter.

—Ya las encontraré —dijo divertido Harry mientras se apartaba de Draco. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sintió el hechizo de limpieza sobre su cuerpo —, gracias…

—No me gusta dormir sudado, o con alguien sudado —respondió Draco, ahogando un bostezo.

—A mí tampoco, la verdad —le comentó Harry y, luego de dudar un poco, se pegó más a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo sobre su pecho.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que me quede a dormir? —le preguntó Draco luego de un momento de silencio.

—Por mí y te puedes quedar para siempre —gruñó Harry ya medio dormido, sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse y abrió los ojos sorprendido —, quiero decir que… es decir que no es que quiero que te quedes siempre, pero…

—Creo que mejor es que me vaya, no sé qué estamos haciendo, pero no creo que sea buena idea —Draco se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a buscar con la mirada su ropa.

—Espera, espera, estás entrando en pánico —le atajó Harry, poniéndose delante de él y sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—¿Y tú no? Nos acabamos de acostar, y para ser más patéticos, en San Valentín.

—Técnicamente no es San Valentín, llegamos luego de media noche.

—Vaya, eso lo cambia todo, Potter —replicó con sarcasmo Draco.

—De acuerdo, es raro, y no me lo esperaba y no puedo explicar qué fue lo que pasó, pero piénsalo un momento, a mí me gustó. No solo el sexo, hablo de todo, de la noche que compartimos, de las cosas que dijimos… me he dado cuenta que tal vez podría haber algo entre nosotros… no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, o que te mudes conmigo, solo que le des la oportunidad a esto… con calma, con el tiempo que quieras, como quieras.

—Es un absurdo, Potter —negó Draco, soltándose de él e invocando su varita, un instante después tenía su ropa entre las manos —, esto ha sido un error y no debe volver a repetirse.

Harry lo miró desalentado, pero no insistió.

—Respeto eso, pero si es que quieres… en cualquier momento… yo puedo esperar por ti —le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama, observando a Draco vestirse con prisas.

—No le digas a nadie de esto Potter —advirtió Draco a Harry, apuntándolo con un dedo, sus deseos de huir de esa habitación comenzaron a debilitarse cuando lo vio desnudo sobre la cama, no era su cuerpo o lo sexy que se veía, era su mirada, la intensidad de sus ojos, la promesa implícita en ella.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y lo observó marcharse por el pasillo. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, tal vez Draco tenía razón y todo era un absurdo, tal vez se había dejado llevar por lo bien que habían estado un rato antes y no había analizado todo con frialdad… o tal vez solo necesitaba darle espacio y tiempo, llevaba tiempo sin que alguien lo emocione tanto como Draco, y por una negativa no iba a ceder.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en invocar a las sábanas para abrigarse cuando sintió a alguien sentándose junto a él en la cama. Era Draco, estaba desnudo de nuevo.

—Estuve en la sala, vi la botella de whisky y los vasos. No tomamos ni una copa, ni una sola, Potter.

—Creo que estábamos más ocupados en otras cosas más interesantes —sonrió Harry.

—Y antes de eso… en la casa me di cuenta de que no me había dado la oportunidad, es decir, no nos había dado la oportunidad… Siento que podría haber algo, pero… pero también siento que puede ser un gran error.

—Ven —Harry lo jaló de una mano y lo recostó en la cama junto a él —, descubramos esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Poco a poco, sin presiones.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

—Pero si esto funciona, Potter, de ninguna manera le diremos a nadie que fue en San Valentín, va contra todos mis principios, es lo más ñoño del mundo.

—De acuerdo contigo —sonrió Harry, mientras le daba un beso en los labios —, además, insisto, técnicamente no es San Valentín.

Draco soltó una carcajada por el argumento de Potter. Llevaba tiempo sin encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera reír así, y eso, definitivamente, era una muy buena señal.

**Fin**

_**14/02/13**_


End file.
